


appetite(s)

by newsbypostcard



Series: sexy oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard
Summary: God, Bucky's hungry for him. He bends and drags his lips along Steve's jaw, soft against jutting bone.





	appetite(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Аппетит(ы)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430206) by [Christoph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph), [fandomStarbucks2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019)



> This isn't really anything, sorry; it's not even proper porn? I've been having a REAL tough time writing lately, but I did manage this fragment. When does it take place? Who could say! Thanks for reading, bye!

  


"I get this feeling from loving you," Bucky says, low, "like I want to devour you." Steve's head is tipped back, mouth pink and parted, and Bucky's fingers squeak with tension where they're caught in his hair. Bucky studies Steve as he talks; he clenches his fingers hard. Steve's eyes are low and lidded, betraying his delicious desire. "Keep getting the impression you want me to."

Silence. Steve seems to be waiting, following Bucky's cues; or maybe he's just lost in him. Possible, from the slow scan of his eyes.

"Maybe it's all I ever want," Steve says.

Bucky shuts his eyes and holds at him, fingers hard against his skin. God, he's hungry for him. He bends and drags his lips along Steve's jaw, soft against jutting bone. Bucky's heart is beating fast, dick thickening up. He wants to hold Steve down against the mattress and fuck him until that slack mouth of his fills with vowels, until there's not enough room in its cavern for all the sound.

"A wolf's got his jaws around your throat," Bucky murmurs, coarse. He closes his lips around Steve's adam's apple to prove it.

"Close them."

"What?"

"Bucky," Steve says, and it's needful enough that Bucky shoves him down and wraps his thighs over Steve's shoulders, fucking into that messy pink open mouth until Steve's holding him by the ass just to keep him in deep. 

Jesus Christ, Bucky's never felt more dangerous than he does then. Steve was never supposed to want him in all the ways Bucky wants to give.

  


  


  


Steve goes supplicant variously. A hand in his hair is an easy get. Boneless in seconds. Bucky doesn't have to tell him to do anything. Steve lets his head get pulled back and his eyelids fall as a matter of course, mouth falling open in silent prayer. Bucky watches him there; traces a thumb along his lips, pushes it in to press against his tongue. _Jesus Christ_. He thinks it every time. Bucky watches with a taciturn reverence, obsessed with the silence of Steve's desire. He's quiet more now, Steve is, but it's different like this. He's always thinking, courting a thousand flitting thoughts a second. Figuring things out. He may be impulsive, but he's not stupid: the curse of being who and what he is is that he both sees and understands. Puts him miles ahead of most and makes Bucky madder than hell.

But like this—there's just Bucky. Eyes fixed on him like he's the only thing. Bucky could tell him anything and Steve might believe it—take it at face value, swallow it like he'd swallow everything else.

"Why me?" Bucky asks, tracing the line of his mouth with his thumb. "Why am I the one who gets you like this? What lottery did I win?"

And Steve's _looking_ at him, like he's never seen a more compelling thing in his life. "Who else's put their jaws around my throat?" he asks simply.

No one has. Nobody could.

  



End file.
